


Ruffled Feathers

by FreyReh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Bain and Sara meet again in Kadara Port. Rated M





	

Well, don’t ask me where this came from, because I have no idea. Enjoy the pointless smut. ;p

Title: Ruffled Feathers  
Summary:  Bain Massani finds Sara at Kadara Port.   
Rated: M  
.

.

.

 

“Hello, Little Duck.”

She tensed, pausing in her attempt to down another shot of whiskey, before looking over her shoulder. Her green eyes narrowed at the man, in full gear, who easily leaned in next to her: elbow resting on the bar as he lifted a finger toward the asari bartender Umi. 

“Massani,” said Sara, menace in her voice. “I told you to not call me that.”

“Oh, I remember,” he said with a chuckle, downing his first drink before ordering another. He licked his lips, looking to her again. She ignored the arousal that struck between her legs, crossing them instead before sipping her own drink. “What has you out here at Kadara Port?”

“Could ask you the same question,” she said tilting her head. Her hair, despite being cut short, still curled at the ends and it bounced slightly with her movement. She gave his hand a swat as he reached out with a gloved hand to touch it, earning a chuckle not from him but from Umi, who slid her another drink as she finished hers with a loud thunk of the glass hitting the wooden bar. “What do you _want_ , Massani?”

“Can’t a bloke come and catch-up with an old friend?”

“We were _never_ friends,” she said, sipping her drink with a quirked brow. 

“Fine. There has been an increase of Kett activity here. Considering someone decided to clean them out of house and home on Eos. I’ve come here instead.”

“Hmm…” She pursed her lips, deep in thought, before nodding. “Makes sense.”

“Now, why are _you_ here?” he asked.

“Building another outpost.”

He laughed at that, then stopped immediately when she didn’t laugh back. “Wait, you’re _serious_? You want to build on outpost on the planet with undrinkable water, outlaws and exiles… And Sloane fucking Kelly?” He shook his head. “You’re out of your bloody mind if you think _that_ will work.”

She scowled before rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Not up to you, anyway.” They drank in silence for a moment. When she felt him staring at her again she rolled her eyes, sighing long and hard, then turned her gaze back toward him. “What?!”

“You’re quite beautiful when you’re angry,” he said, his voice seductive in the way that had her tightening her crossed legs. Her fingertips felt charged, and not because of her biotics. She did her best to send him a look that said she wasn’t interested, hoping against all hope that he _couldn’t_ read her interest. 

God, why did she have such bad taste in men?

“ _Please_ ,” muttered Umi under her breath with a scoff while cleaning a glass, not at all impressed with the lame pick-up line Bain had given her.

“What do you _really_ want?” asked Sara, leaning forward, studying the man. From his closely shaven head to the scruff on his face. He had a scar near his left eye. He _was_ quite attractive. Underneath that armor was a body she knew she’d love to get her hands on. “No games! I’ve had enough of those with the people here.”

“No Games, Pathfinder,” said Bain. “In all honesty, I truly am only here to fight the Kett. No hidden agenda, no matter how badly you want there to be one.”

She bit her bottom lip in contemplation. And she certainly did NOT imagine his heated gaze as she did that, his dark eyes trailing to her lips before sliding back up to her face. 

“You know. I could have used you on Voeld. Sure I can’t talk you into joining my team? Plenty of Kett to kill, still.”

“I’m done with the Nexus,” said Bain.

“Here, here!” cheered Umi, pouring herself a shot before drinking it. She then focused on a Krogan leaving the bar. “Hey, Asshole! You better pay!”

“I could use someone of your talents,” said Sara, tuning out the angry asari and drunken krogan just to her left fighting over credits. 

“Hm, I’m all for you using me. In other ways,” he said. Sara fought it, she really did, but a smile came forth anyway. Along with a slight chuckle. “Ah, there it is. Beautiful woman such as yourself should-”

“I swear if you tell me I should smile more, I’ll break this glass and jam it into your eye,” she threatened, making him raise his hands up. 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” he said.

Insisted. 

 _Liar_.

“I didn’t come here to fight,” he said. “Saw a familiar face. Wanted to say hello. I’ll get out of your hair.”

Now she felt guilty for being an ass. Scott always said she had piss-poor social skills. She was proving him right. “No. Stay.”

“No glasses in eye sockets?”

“Promise,” she said as Umi came back to her perch after throwing out the Krogan. “Umi! Another round for me and my friend here!” Ryder grinned. "He's paying!"

.

.

.

“This is a bad idea,” she gasped as he pressed her against the wall outside the club. Anyone could see them, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was the feel of him pressed against her body. His mouth was kissing up her bare neck to that spot behind her ear. 

“Isn’t it always the bad ideas that are the best ones?” he asked, his seductive voice traveling along the shell of her ear, making her shudder as he rocked his hips into hers. “I have a place. Nearby. Not much but better than a back alley.”

“Then let’s go,” she said. God, she was drunk. But so was he. And the both of them were so damn lonely. And horny. So why the hell not? She’d been interested in Liam… But all his fuck-ups had turned her off really fast. Jaal was pissed at her for not saving his people instead of destroying the base… Something his revered Moesha had wanted done. So why was he pissed at her for doing what the Moesha wanted? _Jerk._ She didn’t want any of that drama between the sheets, either. Peebee was hiding something, too, and not just her special project. It was something Sara could read that had her wanting to keep the asari at arms-length. Lexi wasn’t interested… She’d tried flirting with her once. And she was pretty sure Cora didn’t swing her way…

Gil was so very obviously gay. And Drack was… Well… Drack. Maybe she’d try something with Vetra later on. But she needed someone NOW. Someone to tame the desire that’s been building up in her for some time. 

Sara Ryder just really, _really_ needed a good fuck.

Which was why, when Bain opened the door to his place, she pulled him inside then pressed him to the newly closed door before kissing him again. She was a bit on the tall side, so she only had to go up on her toes a little to reach his lips. He chuckled, hands going to her ass, and if it weren’t for his armor she’d jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Patience, Little Duck,” he murmured against her lips, hissing in a breath as she bit his bottom lip a bit non-too-gently.

“I _don’t_ like that name.”

“Someone’s feathers are ruffled,” he joked earning a light punch to the gut. “Oof! _Okay_. Okay.”

“Get out of your armor before I change my mind,” she ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Sara tugged off her leather jacket and scarf. She pulled her tank top up and over her head. She toed off her boots then worked on her holsters holding her sidewinder and talon. She smiled as warm hands settled on her shoulders then moved down her sides to grasp at her hips. 

“You’re a marvel,” he murmured, pulling her back to his front, hands going to the button of her pants. She let him undo the button then slide his hand between her legs. She leaned back against him, eyes closing as his fingers deviled between her thighs. He groaned and she felt his hardness against her ass. “So wet for me already…”

“That I am.” She shimmied out her jeans and made quick work of her bra. She turned to face him then kissed him again. He brought his hands to her bare ass and she moaned, tongue darting out to meet his as he lifted her up. Finally, she got her legs around him, and his arousal was pressed up against her in the most delicious way. He carried her to the sofa, the muted light in the room romantic in a sort of way. He sat and she straddled his lap on the sofa. 

“Fuck foreplay. Just want your dick inside me,” she said, sitting up on her knees. 

“No argument there,” he said as she reached for his cock. His jaw tightened as she guided him to her entrance. It wasn’t long until she shifted and soon he was buried deeply inside her. One hand went to her waist as she started to move almost immediately while the other reached up to tangle in her hair before pulling her down for another kiss. She was so damn wet. And fit like a bloody glove. He brought both hands to her hips and just watched her. Watched as her tits bounced with every move she made. Watched as her skin flushed from her cheeks down to her neck and chest. Watched as she arched her back in a way that had him licking his suddenly dry lips. He spanned his hands on her ass and she gasped as he thrust up as she came down. 

“Bain,” she moaned, tossing her head back, hands bracing on the back of his sofa.

Bloody hell, it was a miracle he didn’t embarrass himself right then and there.

“That’s it, Luv,” he cooed. “Use me. Fuck me. Want to see you cum.”

She gasped at his vulgar words but that had her moving all that much faster. Soon, she was breathless and coming undone above him and he was burrowing his face between those beautiful tits of hers as he felt her inner vaginal muscles flutter against his still-hard cock during her orgasm. He shifted, and soon she was on her back, legs wrapped around him as he snapped his hips forward and back. Again and again… Hitting her nice and deep. He felt the bite of her nails at his back. Heard the strangled gasps in his ear. Their skin became slick with sweat and he closed his eyes as he got closer and closer to coming inside this glorious woman. She made a little sound at the back of her throat and that was what set him off. He thrust one last time then groaned loudly as he came inside her. He remained inside her, cock softening, and he felt the mess they’d made but he stayed where he was. He wasn’t sure why. If it was the way she let her hands move up and down his back. Or just because he enjoyed her softness. It wasn’t until she complained about needing to pee that he moved. He followed her to the small bathroom after he heard the shower start. 

“Water is scarce, so be quick about it,” he said. 

“It’s cold,” she whined, making him laugh. She pulled back the curtain and he studied her wet form. “Come join me and warm me up?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice, Sara.”

It wasn’t until later that night that she left with a lingering kiss and a promise to do what they’d done again. He humored her with a nod, but he knew better. Knew that the conflicts between the Kett and their own people would keep her busy. More than likely no where near here. However, if there was an off-chance they’d meet again. He’d definitely take her up on her offer.

She was, after all, his Little Duck.

**END**


End file.
